


Until It Comes Back

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minseok!Centric, Nictophobia, Psychological Horror, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: "O medo tem como ser controlado".Em teoria, parecia fácil. Na prática, aquelas palavras não adiantavam em nada quando Minseok estava encolhido no canto da casa, rezando para que a energia elétrica voltasse e tudo aquilo que o cercava fosse dizimado pela luz.[MINSEOK!CENTRIC] [XIUHAN] [TERROR]





	Until It Comes Back

**UNTIL IT COMES BACK**

Ao pisar o pé para fora da estação de metrô, os pingos singelos começaram, caindo sobre a cabeça de Minseok e o fazendo olhar para cima, estranhando ter algo gelado de encontro a sua nuca. Conforme ia andando por seu caminho rotineiro, sentia cada vez mais as gotas nas partes desnudas de seu corpo, até que os chuviscos cairam de uma vez. Já sofrendo com o frio e o vento, tratou de correr para casa.

Com poucos segundos, seu corpo já se tornou ofegante, uma grande dificuldade de respirar fazendo com que seu peito se mexesse com força. Por sorte, Minseok chegou em casa antes que a tempestade se desse início, evitando encharcar a pasta com documentos importantes que carregava na mochila em suas costas. As camadas de nuvens cinza, que já envolviam o céu há algumas horas, deixaram descarregar tudo o que guardavam, um dilúvio acontecendo do lado de fora da casa vazia e totalmente silenciosa.

Ao abrir a porta, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi pegar o celular no bolso traseiro da calça e colocar na lanterna para clarear todo o lugar. Só quando a luz iluminou tudo ao seu alcance, é que Minseok colocou-se dentro do lugar e tirou seus sapatos. A porta continuou aberta até que ele chegasse ao interruptor, possibilitando assim que as luzes dos postes na rua ajudassem a iluminar todo o lugar. E quando a lâmpada finalmente se acendeu, ele pôde enfim respirar relaxado e ir fechar a porta antes que o vento trouxesse mais folhas e gravetos para o lado de dentro.

Após recolher a sujeira no hall de entrada e jogá-las no lixo, foi diretamente ao banheiro para livrar-se das roupas molhadas e tomar um banho bem quente, algo totalmente merecido depois de um dia cheio no trabalho e de ser pego pela chuva e vento gelados.

A tempestade do lado de fora estava à parte, não fazendo diferença para Minseok logo que não estava mais o afetando. Se lembrava exatamente onde estavam guardadas as lanternas-holofote que havia na casa e tentaria pegá-las o mais rápido possível, se prevenindo para o caso do vento forte derrubar uma árvore sobre um poste ou algum raio causar uma pane no sistema elétrico. Então não tinha muito com o que se preocupar, por ora. 

Depois do banho e de bem mais aquecido, tratou de secar os cabelos e só então lembrou-se do marido que ainda não se encontrava em casa. Mandou uma mensagem rápida para Lu Han perguntando quando ele voltaria e aguardou a resposta; porém quando essa não veio, desistiu de esperar e foi tratar de preparar algo para comer.

Assim que adentrou à cozinha, um relâmpago traçou o céu de forma irregular e seu brilho atravessou a janela, iluminando toda a área.

E de repente, tudo ficou escuro.

Poucos segundos depois, o rugido estrondoso do trovão rasgou o silêncio, fazendo Minseok sobressaltar-se e um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Ele se viu-se paralisado no mesmo lugar de antes, os olhos arregalados como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a ver melhor. Em tão poucos segundos foi como se tudo em si ficasse mais sensível, desde a audição ao tato.

Podia ouvir cada pequeno som ao seu redor, desde os pingos fortes de chuva de encontro ao asfalto e telhado, a respiração pesada que ia de um lado para o outro atrás de si. Queria fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, mas sequer conseguia piscar, os olhos indo de um lado para o outro, vendo no negrume rostos o rodeando, o encarando com sorriso diabólico entre os lábios contorcidos.

Minseok começou a hiperventilar, o diafragma se contraindo e expandindo rapidamente de forma dolorosa. Sua asma o estava deixando com falta de ar e seu corpo o obrigava a buscar por isso ao tempo que também reagia ao medo, criando uma confusão em seu sistema respiratório.

E ao sentir o toque gelado como a morte escorregar por seu braço, o segundo sobressalto o fez se mover.

Correu para o primeiro canto do lugar, encolhendo-se todo de costas para a quina da parede, as coxas de encontro ao peito que movia-se aceleradamente. Buscou com as mãos tremulas o celular no bolso da calça de moletom e tentou acender a lanterna, falhando algumas vezes devido aos dedos que não obedeciam ao seu comando.

As lágrimas que começaram a escorrer por seus olhos apenas atrapalharam, embaçando sua visão o suficiente a ponto de não conseguir ver onde precisava apertar para a maldita lanterna ligar. O som de passos vindo em sua direção pioraram seu desespero, a boca tremendo enquanto tentava mantê-la fechada para suas arquejadas por ar não denunciassem sua localização; consequentemente o fazendo prender a respiração, já que as narinas ficaram totalmente obstruídas devido ao choro.

Quando finalmente conseguiu ligar a lanterna, a direcionou para tudo que estava à sua frente, a luz alcançando desde a mesa de jantar até a geladeira próxima da porta que levaria a área de serviço. Contudo não era uma iluminação forte, deixando várias outras partes do restante da cozinha em meio a sombras.

As mãos ainda tremiam, por isso colocou uma sobre a outra e tentou mover o celular de um lado para o outro, pondo cada vez um lado sobre a luz para ter certeza que não havia nada ali. Mas a risada nasal e o vulto que passou bem a sua frente o provaram diferente.

Outro raio mandou luz para dentro da casa, fazendo as figuras pretas de braços largos a cerca-lhe se mostrarem para si, todas elas o encarando encolhido como um gatinho assustado. E assim que a iluminação secundária foi embora, trazendo segundos depois o forte estrondo, as criaturas também sumiram, deixando o ruído de um vento soprado por suas bocas.

Os olhos ardiam, tanto pelo choro quanto por ficarem tanto tempo abertos; Minseok evitava ao máximo piscar, a sensação que bastasse um deslize seu para não restar-lhe uma só pequena barreira de proteção, para tudo desabar e acontecer nos microssegundos que suas pálpebras se fecharem. Sentia que iria morrer a cada momento que ouvia uma voz rouca e grave sussurrar seu nome no ambiente, o eco o encontrando no canto da parede.

— Seok.

Ao sentir o toque gelado em seu ombro e a voz arrastada murmurar seu nome, seu coração pareceu ter falhado uma batida, o que fez seu peito doer em uma agonia fina. 

Naquele instante foi a única vez que realmente fechou os olhos, preferindo não ver o que seria de si enquanto escondia sua cabeça em seus braços de forma protetora. O celular foi de encontro ao chão, caindo de costas e fazendo a lanterna ficar diretamente para o piso, mergulhando a cozinha novamente em um breu.

— Seok, sou eu — Ouviu a voz dizer, a mão gelada e molhada escorregando do seu ombro para o seu braço em um carinho para acalmar-lhe.

Demorou alguns segundos para Minseok distinguir o tom, mas assim que seu cérebro reconheceu Lu Han, ele voltou a abrir os olhos, os direcionando para o lado a fim de ver o marido e tentar se acalmar. No entanto não conseguia vê-lo com toda aquela escuridão, apenas tendo certa noção do corpo a sua esquerda.

Em embargo, Minseok se jogou nos braços de Lu Han e deixou-se ser abraçado por ele, sentindo o corpo encharcado dele colado ao seu, a pele muito gelada e cheirando a terra molhada. Desejou mais do que tudo que isso ajudasse pelo um pouco com sua fobia e sua imaginação parasse de lhe torturar, de tentar desgraçá-lo com todas essas sensações.

Mas não adiantava.

Mesmo com a proteção de Lu Han, ainda escutava sons atípicos pela cozinha: um ruído no vidro da janela como se alguém estivesse a bater a unha continuamente, o tilintar dos talheres nas gavetas, os sussurros chamando seu nome e lhe dizendo que ninguém podia ajudá-lo, o ranger de dentes.

Seu corpo ainda tremulava, a mandíbula batendo como se estivesse com frio, quando na verdade era a ansiedade o dominando, intensificando todas suas emoções de medo e o deixando taquicardiaco. Rezava para que tudo isso parasse, para que a energia eléctrica voltasse de uma vez e ele pudesse finalmente se livrar dessa dor no peito, dessa dificuldade de encher os pulmões com ar e da sensação de estar sendo observado por olhos inumanos, sua pele conseguindo sentir a energia sombria próxima de si.

— Está tudo bem, amor. — Lu Han sussurrou ao pé de sua orelha, a voz saindo arrastada — Não há nada aqui, não se preocupe.

Ouvindo essas palavras, Minseok fechou os olhos inquietos e tentou respirar profundamente pela boca, contando mentalmente até 10 para que seu corpo se acalmasse.

O medo permaneceu, mas pouco a pouco os falsos sons foram desaparecendo, restando apenas o barulho forte da tempestade que parecia que não teria hora para acabar e o trovão longínquo.

Estava mais calmo, o choro cessado, o permitindo que respirasse um pouco melhor, aspirando com dificuldade pelo nariz o cheiro a cobrir o corpo de Lu Han, produzindo um ruído estranho por causa das narinas obstruídas. O desconforto e algo em sua mente o deixava ainda com a sensação de que havia alguma coisa ali, mas ele tentou ignorar, repetindo sem parar em sua cabeça que nada estava a acontecer e que era apenas um apagão comum, nada de mais.

Quando subitamente o celular vibrou no chão e a música favorita de Minseok preencheu todo o ambiente de forma um pouco abafada, levou outro susto, arquejando por ar enquanto seu corpo deu um pequeno espasmo.

Minseok se desgrudou do marido e pegou o aparelho, a lanterna desse voltando a iluminar a área vazia à frente. Torcendo para ser Yixing lhe avisando que já havia ligado para a companhia elétrica para arrumarem o problema, aproximou o celular de seu rosto, a vista ainda um pouco embaçada devido ao tempo excessivo que as pálpebras demoraram para se fecharem e o pouco tempo que tiveram para lubrificar o olho.

E foi quando viu algo que o deixou estupefato.

Seu coração imediatamente voltou a bater descontroladamente, o fazendo hiperventilar mais uma vez. Seus olhos arregalados voltaram a deixar as lágrimas escorrerem, correndo pelo rosto que ainda tinha o rastro das outras que não tiveram a chance de secarem. O intestino doeu em uma pontada, ajudando o corpo ficar mais tenso ainda ao tempo que as mãos voltaram a tremer, suando frio nas palmas e quase fazendo o celular escorregar se não tivesse um aperto levemente firme.

Lentamente Minseok apertou o “atender” e levou o aparelho ao seu ouvido, escutando o som de respiração pesada do outro lado da linha, um arrepio percorrendo-lhe a espinha com o pânico e aflição de como aquilo soava.

— Seok, está tudo bem aí? — Escutou a voz de Lu Han perguntar do outro lado da linha, o som da chuva ao fundo juntamente com o dos pneus correndo pelo asfalto da rua, uma buzina ou a voz de alguém se mostrando presente vez ou outra — Amor, meu celular ficou sem área e só consegui ligar agora. Você foi pego pela chuva ao voltar para casa?

Minseok não tinha a capacidade de absorver o que lhe era dito. Sua cabeça o travou a um ponto que ele não piscava ou respirava, o medo de que se apenas soltasse um pouco o ar preso em seu corpo, tudo acabaria.

E de repente um relâmpago cortou o céu escuro, fazendo uma luz penetrar pela janela, iluminando parte da cozinha e o rosto sorridente de Lu Han ao seu lado, o encarando.


End file.
